An MTC (Machine Type Communication) means a communication scheme including one or more machines and is also called M2M (Machine-to-Machine) communication or object communication. In this case, the machine means an entity which does not need a person's direct manipulation or intervention. For example, a user device such as a smartphone capable of performing communication by automatically connecting to a network without a user's manipulation/intervention as well as a device such as a meter or a vending machine having a mobile communication module mounted thereon may correspond to an example of the machine. In the present document, each of various examples of such machines is called an MTC device or a user equipment. Namely, the MTC means a communication performed by one or more machines (i.e., MTC devices) without a person's manipulation/intervention.
The MTC may include communication between MTC devices (e.g., D2D (Device-to-Device) communication) and communication between an MTC device and an MTC application server (AS). Some examples of communication between the MTC device and the MTC application server (AS) may include communication between a vending machine and a service, communication between a POS (Point of Sale) device and a server and communication between an electric, gas or water meter and a server. Moreover, MTC-based applications may include security, transportation, health care and the like.
The MTC device may be on a standby state that a connection for data transmission and reception is not established in order to minimize power consumption and then establish the connection by a request or instruction. Such a request or instruction may be called an MTC device triggering message.